As an example of an electronic circuit component, a resistor including a resistive element formed on one surface of a ceramic substrate and a metal terminal joined to the resistive element is widely used. In the resistor, Joule' heat is generated in accordance with the value of applied voltage, and the resistor generates heat. In order to efficiently dissipate the heat generated in the resistor, for example, a resistor including a heat-dissipating plate (heat sink) is proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a resistor having a structure in which a metal terminal is joined to a ceramic substrate using an active metal method and a resistive element is formed in a joint portion of the metal terminal. In addition, a resistor having a structure in which a resistive element and a metal electrode are formed on a ceramic substrate and the metal electrode and a metal terminal are joined together by soldering method is proposed.
Furthermore, for example, Patent Document 2 proposes a resistor in which a silicon substrate including an insulating layer and a heat-dissipating plate (heat sink) are joined together by soldering method.
In addition, Patent Document 3 proposes a resistor a structure in which a resistive element and a metal electrode are formed on a ceramic substrate and the metal element and a metal terminal are joined together by soldering method.